Tron: Legacy
by Ilovebooks1234
Summary: Catlync hasn't been on the grid since she was first rezzed in and given the directive to protect Sam Flynn at all costs, even if it means her derezolution. 12 years later and she finds herself back an the grid, but this time with Sam by her side. Lets just say that everything is different from what she remembers and not in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a little disappointing to the newly rezzed program to see how small the grid was in the user world. Kevin Flynn, though, was quick to reassure her that the grid was indeed big and that it merely looked small on the outside. The energetic user then proceeded to tell her "Big things come in small packages." The saying confused the pixels out of the newly created security monitor. After a few minutes of failing to explain, Kevin had given up and lead Catlync outside of the arcade, where she was introduced to the stars. They were, in fact, what was on her mind right now as she sat on the light cycle like vehicle that her user owned, holding his waist so as to not fall off and derezz herself. She couldn't exactly see anything at the moment, the helmet she wore was too big for her head. Catlync wondered if her user would ever put stars into the always night sky of the grid; She most certainly hoped so. The female monitor wanted her fellow programs to experience the beauty of stars like she had. It was after that thought process that she had felt the light- er 'motorcycle', as Flynn had called it, stop and the loud noise that came from the motorcycle became silent. Catlync adjusted the helmet she wore upon her head to see what was going on. They were parked in front of a… house?

'Yes, that's what the creator called it, a house.' the program thought. Flynn looked back to her gleefully.

"This is our stop! Welcome, program, to my home! This is where you will be staying."

Her user gestured to the house with wide arms, while she got off the bike. Flynn, following Catlync's example, kicked down the kickstand of his ducati and got off the motorbike himself. "Okay…" He started out turning around to face Catlync. "Here's the backstory: Your parents have just recently died and in the will you are entrusted to me. You aren't related to me, but you have known me long enough to call me uncle. When we were discussing the will, you asked if you could change your last name to Flynn. Speaking of names! Your first name will be…" He started to pace back and forth. Then he stopped and snapped his fingers, a big smile on his face. "Catlynn! Your name is to be Catlynn Flynn." The program was confused.

"Didnt you already name me when I was created? Is my designation not sufficient for my directive?"

"Well, think of Catlynn as your undercover name. Your name is still going to be Catlync, but only when you are on the grid. Catlync isnt exactly a name for a human. _Catlynn _is the closest I could get to your original name." Catlync, now named Catlynn, nodded. Satisfied with the answer. "Now, back to the matter at hand. I have programmed you with a new type of coding that, hopefully, will allow you to grow from the current age you look now, which by the way is 8 years old, to the age of around twenty. You got all that?" She nodded, showing she understood that she was to be undercover while completing her directive to keep the son of her user safe, no matter the costs. "Now, what I want you to do from this moment onward, is to call me Uncle. Alright?"

"Uncle… Kev. Uncle Kev." From what Catlynn has learned of users through her own is that they like to be informal. That and they _especially _love nicknames, from what she could tell from 'Uncle Kev' constantly calling Tron and CLU Buddy throughout the few cycles that she stayed on the grid. She smiled as her user's eyes widened in surprise and glee.

"Uncle Kev huh? I like it! Anyways, you are to refer to my son as your cousin. Just remember to try to act as much as you can like a human child. It shouldn't be _too_ hard since I put an advanced adaptability into your system." Uncle Kev started patting himself as if looking for something on his person. He made a sound of approval as he found it in his back pocket. "Here is a dictionary for you to use." Catlynn gave him a questioning look.

"It's basically a book full of words and their definitions. If you are confused on what Sam or someone else says, just look into this book and it will tell you." She nodded while giving Flynn a curious look. He clapped his hands together. "So… any questions? She shook her head at her user now uncle.

"None at all Uncle Kev."

"Great! Now lets get this party started!"

"We are going to have a party? I thought that you were to introduce me to your son?" Flynn facepalmed and sighed.

"You are _such_ a program." Catlynn gave her uncle a confused look. Was being a program a bad thing? Or did he mean that she was acting more like a program and less like a user? She shrugged, deciding it wasn't something she should lose any thought process on and began to follow her uncle to the front door. When they got to the door, Catlynn looked to her right and noticed another door. She tilted her head in curiosity at what was inside the it. It looked like a bedroom and judging by the action figures she spies to the left of the bed on a shelf, it was Sam's room. Him being the only child besides herself, that is to be living in this house.

"...lynn? Are you listening?" Her head snapped over to look at Fly- uh, her uncle. He was smirking at her with an amused look on his face. " You alright there? You seem lost in thought. Do you like Sam's room? You're actually going to be sleeping on the bed with him tonight. Since we, we meaning Grandma, Gramps, and I, weren't expecting you to have to come live with us on such short notice. I'm pretty sure that either by tomorrow or the night after we'll have a room ready for you, now come on. You need to meet the family!" Catlynn's cheeks burned when she was caught staring into Sam's room; it felt weird, the burning, was it her circuits frying? Her cheeks burned even more when her uncle told her that she was to sleep in the same bed as her cousin. This was her first time recharging in the user world and she was to lay next to a boy?! Then again, it probably didn't mean anything, they were 'family' after all. Catlynn decided that she would ask Uncle Kevin later about her cheeks burning and if it was a bad thing. She followed her user into the house.

"I'M HOME!" Flynn yelled, his arms spread out wide and his feet spread apart in a very dramatic pose. Almost right after he yelled, as if it was rehearsed, a young boy ran into the room and pretty much rammed into her uncle. Catlynn tensed, but didn't move from where she stood. It didn't mean she wasnt ready to fight in order to protect her user. She relaxed when she noticed that her uncle was laughing and hugging the small user. "Hey kiddo! Ya miss me?"

"Heck ya! Didja go on the grid? Didja get me something? What does energy taste like? Can I have an Identity Disc? I wanna ride a lightbike or whatever they're called. Do you have another story to tell? You were gone longer than usual." Sam's eyes suddenly widened and he gasped. "Did the MCP come back for revenge? Does he want to take over the world again? Is that why you were gone longer than you usually are?" Kevin laughed at all the questions that were thrown at him by his energetic son. His smile quickly changed into a grin at the last three questions.

"Haha! No, Master Control aint back for another round of frisbee toss, but…" Sam leaned forward, eager to hear what his father was going to say. "I do have a story to tell and i'll tell you it once you're ready for bed." Sam's face dropped and his nose crinkled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" The boys reaction to what his father had to say caused Catlynn to giggle. Her giggle gained the attention of both Flynns. Her cheeks started to burn again and it was making her uncomfortable and worried, but she didn't show it. She didn't want her charge to think she was weak and wanted a new security monitor to watch over and protect him.

'Like Tron.' She thought. 'Everyone likes Tron. He is well known, all over the grid. He even has a _city_ named after him and the capital no less!' Sam gave her a curious look.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question, one that Catlynn could definitely answer; but this was the first user, besides Uncle Kev, that she has talked to. She gulped nervously. Her eyes darting to her user's, who noticed her hesitance and gave her an encouraging nod as well as a big smile. She looked back to Sam.

"M-my name is Catlynn. I am your… cousin." Sam's eye widened in delight.

"Oh, cool!" He ran over to the nervous program. "You'll love it here! We can become the best of friends and we'll play Tron together! It'll be soooooooooo much fun!" He began to jump up and down in excitement. "We can even play frisbee together!" Kevin Flynn chuckled at the confused look his program gave him.

"Alright Sam, go on now, your cousin still has to meet the rest of the family. While i'm introducing them why don't you get changed and find Catlynn some PJs she can wear for the night." Sam frowned.

"Do I _have to_?" Flynn ruffled his son's hair.

"Ya sure do kiddo, but tell ya what. how about I tell you another story of the grid?

"Yes!" Sam whooped before running out the room and doing what his father asked him to do." Catlynn was soon lead, by her uncle of course, to two other users. Uncle Kev introduced them as his parents and, now, her grandparents. Once finished with introductions on both sides her '_grandparents'_ had asked her if it would be okay if she sat on the couch for a bit until Sam came back with a pair of pajamas. When she was comfortable on the couch, she began to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was for safety reasons of course, for all Catlynn knew they could have been talking about a bomb (not that she didn't trust her creator, it was the other two that she was slightly wary about. Why else would they talk and make sure she was not apart of the conversation?). It was very unlikely though, but possible. She wasn't taking any chances, especially not with her charge merely a room away. When she deemed the the conversation safe, they were only talking about her 'parents' and their untimely death, she tuned it out and decided to look around the room. One thing she found interesting were the red apples on the small table in front of her. She picked one up and examined it. Catlynn turned it a few times in her hands before she put it back down, as if on cue, Sam walked back into the room wearing something completely different than the last time she saw him. When Sam came close enough, he thrusted out the clothes he was holding towards his cousin.

"Here ya go! These are too small for me now, but I think they will fit you. If you like them then you can keep them." Sam scratched the back of his head. "My, uh, my room is just over there, if you didn't know already. The bathroom, though, is just down the hall, the first door on the left." Catlynn looked to where he was pointing and nodded to how that she understood. She stood up, gave Sam a smile, and walked towards the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom, the room was dark. Stepping onto the tiled floor, she stood there for a few moments and frowned. She couldn't comprehend it, she stepped onto the floor and gave the silent commands for the lights to come on… didn't she? Catlynn tried again, but to no avail. The lights just wouldn't turn on, no matter the command. Frowning in frustration she left her clothes on the table thing beside the doorway. She planned on seeking out her user for this problem and that is exactly what she did. Out the door she went, down the hall, and back into the main room of the house. When she spotted Uncle Kevin, Catlynn let out a sound of approval. He seemed to be eating some type of… what did he call it again? oh, yea, food. He seemed to be eating food; she remembered Uncle Kev telling her about what kept humans alive. Thy had to eat food and drink water. Hopefully she didn't have to drink water, programs may be water proof on the outside. But on the inside? She'd fry faster than she could say bit. Catlynn walked over to her creator's side.

"Uncle Kev?" She asked gaining his attention. He quickly finished what he was eating and turned towards her.

"Yea? Anything the matter?" Catlynn gave him a confused look.

"Isn't everything made of matter?" The question made him laugh.

"Nevermind Catlynn, what's wrong?" She pulled a face

"No matter how many commands I give it, the lights won't simply turn on in the bathroom." This made him laugh even more.

"You can't give the commands to the lights out here in the user world, man! You need to use the light switch."

"...Light...switch?"

"Yea." He sighed and slide off the stool he sat on next to the kitchen island. "Come on, i'll show ya." They walked back to the bathroom and Flynn showed her how to turn on the lights. After that he decided to teach her how to use said bathroom. He told her what everything was and how to use it. He explained to her that she had to shower at least every other day. She asked what a day was and he told her that it was the user equivalent to a cycle on the grid. Then he told her the different kinds of soaps and how to use them when she took a shower He explained a few more things before leaving to finish his dinner. Closing the door Catlynn looked at the pile of clothes on the surface of, as she had just found out was called, the counter. She looked down at the clothes she was already wearing, why did users change out of things so much? On the grid all you had to wear was the light suit that every program rezzed in with. She remembered Uncle Kev telling her it took over a half hour to figure out how to get the light suit off once they had used the portal to exit the grid. Not only had they found out she could leave the grid without any side effects, but that the question of _if a program could ever leave the grid _was answered. She was given some clothes to wear after they had figured out how to take the suit off. Which were only the pair of jeans and the sweat shirt that Flynn kept in his arcade. They both made her look extremely small, because of how big they were on her.

In the bathroom, it took a while for her to get the large articles of clothing off of her. It took her even longer to figure out how to put the pair of pajamas on. The PJs, once put on, fit her quite nicely. It didn't restrict her movement and she didn't have to constantly pull up her pants and the shoulders of the shirt. Catlynn smiled at her reflection in the mirror and giggled at the little cars that were on her shirt. Flynn had told her about cars when she saw one pass, after they had come out of the arcade. Catlynn, in one scoop, picked up the clothes on the floor and began to walk back in the direction of the living room. She looked around the living room and noticed Uncle Kev's absence from the connecting kitchen's table. She frowned, when suddenly she heard a voice. The voice came from Sam's room. Catlynn walked to the doorway, absentmindedly putting the clothes onto the arm of the couch, and smiled at the look of awe Sam was giving to his father as he told his son about the grid.

"Bom...bom-bom bom bom! Tron!" Uncle Kev exclaimed, holding out an action figure of Tron. Sam smiled, grabbing the action figure proclaiming "He fights for the user's!" before he noticed movement near the door. He looked up towards Catlynn and smiled.

"Hey Couz! My dad's telling a story, come and listen with me!" The son of Flynn scooted over to make some room for the young program on the bed and patted the spot. Uncle Kevin merely smiled welcomingly towards the being made out of codes. Catlynn shyly walked over and sat on the bed where Sam gestured. Once everyone got comfortable Uncle Kev continued.

"Now, as I was saying. Tron, man… he showed me things that _no one_ had ever imagined. There were these disc battles fought in _spectacular_ arenas and cycles that ran based on ribbons of light, so radical! And together-"

"You built the grid." Sam interrupted with awe. Catlynn was, also, in awe. She had never heard anyone speak about her home like Kevin Flynn did right now. He spoke about it as if it was the most amazing thing to ever befall on him. Then again, it probably was.

"We built a _new_ grid. For programs _and _users. Now, I couldn't be in there all the time… so, I created a program in my _own_ image that could think like _you_ and _me_!" Uncle Kev said first pointing to Sam and then to himself. Sam, wanting to include Catlynn interrupted again.

"And Catlynn?" The older user chuckled, happy to see how quickly his son had warmed up to the program.

"Ya, sure, and Catlynn. Now, stop interrupting the story kiddo or else I won't finish it." That immediately quieted Sam. "And I called my program…" Uncle Kev said holding up another small action figure. "C.L.U."

"Codified Likeness Utility." Sam said grabbing the action figure from his father like he did the last one.

"That's right and CLU, Tron, and I… We built a system where all information was free and open." Flynn said staring off in thought. "...Beautiful" He whispered and snapped out of his thoughts.

"And then… one day… something happened." Uncle Kev looked into the eyes of both Sam and Catlynn. Smiling at their expressions. "...something… extraordinary… a miracle." He trailed off staring at his son and the program deep in thought. Sam, wanting his father to continue, leaned forward.

"What was it?" Flynn stared at his son for a moment longer.

"That will have to wait until next time." He smiled "I've got to get back to work." Sam was disappointed.

"I wanna go with you dad."

"Ya?... well… one day, you will." Flynn nodded. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, just like Catlynn's.

'I thought no user was allowed on the grid until it was perfect.' She thought.

"...On the grid?" Flynn smiled.

"Goodnight Sam." Uncle Kev Catlynn's cousin's head and stood up. Grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "What do you say? Tomorrow you and I hit the arcade? Have a crack at the old man's highscore?" He said walking towards the door in Sam's room that lead to the front porch, the exact door that Catlynn peaked into when she first came to the house. Uncle Kev flipped a coin to Sam.

"Can we play doubles? On the Same team?" Flynn opened the door and looked back to Sam with a warm smile.

"We're always on the same team." Flynn turned off the porch light and walked away to his Ducati. Leaving the young child and program that looked like a child to watch him ride away. Sam unknowing where his father went and Catlynn to wish her user turned uncle a silent good luck on the grid. She couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen. Both young user and program were unknown to the next day which only brought misery and guilt.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Now, as you can see i've been in a Tron mood lately. My mind kept on screaming at me to create a fanfiction. So… I did. This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Comment, rate, criticize. No flames, flames are no fun and they hurt feelings. So please be kind. If there are any questions and/or confusion on something about my story please feel free to PM me.

**Grid time (for those who want to know for future reference to my story):**

Cycle: 24 hours

Nanocycle: 1 second

Microcycle: 1 minute

Petrocycle: 1 hour

Millicycle: 8 hours

Mylacycle: 1 week

Hilocycle: 1 month

Xilacycle: 1 year

Decacycle: 1 decade

Hectocycle: 1 century

Kilocycle: 1 millenium

**Disclaimer: **I _do not_ own any of the original crew of characters in Tron/Tron: Legacy. I _do not_ take credit for the creation of the grid time; The credit goes to PrincessKai217 (Thank you for making that by the way). I _do_ indeed own my OC Catlync - MB - 110898/ Catlynn Flynn. She is of my own creation. Do not steal and if you would like to borrow her for your own story please contact me for permission and make sure to give me credit in your story for making her. Thank you. **END OF LINE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encom

Chapter 2: Encom

_flashback_

'thoughts'

* * *

"_...Even Flynn's most loyal followers are now acknowledging a despicable truth… Kevin Flynn may have simply run away. And while Flynn's loyalists hope for his imminent return. There is perhaps no one who is hoping for him to come back more than his son Sam Flynn, now in the care of his grandparents and his empire…" The words coming from the living room were tuned out as Catlynn made sure her all her attention was in comforting her charge._

"_He's coming…" Sam said mournfully to his cousin, trying to reassure himself that his father was simply… late. "... He promised." He continued, his hand gripping Catlynn's tighter. Both of them sat next to the window in Sam's room closest to where Kevin would usually park his Ducati when he returned home. Sam's grandmother came over and set her hand on Sam's shoulder._

"_Sam you have to come and eat." He only shrugged off her hand._

"_Let go of me!" He ran off still holding Catlynn's hand, leading her outside and into the rain. Sam picked up his bike, swinging his leg over. Ignoring his grandmother's cries for them to come back, he rode off with Catlynn standing on the bars connected to each side of the back wheel. Holding onto his shoulders for support, she leaned closer to one of Sam's ears while he rode as fast as he could._

"_...Do you think it is wise to leave the house without permission?" Catlynn asked both curious and worried._

"_I have to find my father, Kitty!...I _have _to."_

Catlynn shook her head at the memory and leaned more into Sam's back, trying to forget the memory that always came up one time each year, the only day that she allowed Sam Flynn to prank Encom Tower. Even going so far as to help him. Indirectly that is, she would never actually help him pull the prank. That went _too far_ against her programming, but helping him escape on the other hand… well, it _was_ her job to keep Sam safe and protected. Catlynn would always wait for Sam somewhere inconspicuous while he played his prank. When Sam finished, he would jump onto the back of his bike, quickly holding onto his cousin's waist as she hightailed it out of there. It made an easy and quick escape from the "crime scene".

Sam weaved past cars on the highway going way past the speed limit. Unfortunately a police officer on a motorcycle of his own was currently monitoring said highway. He quickly pursued the Flynns, his sirens blaring and lights flashing. Sam looked behind himself and past Catlynn's head, taking notice of the speedily coming closer officer and gunned faster. Causing his cousin to hold onto him tighter. When they got near a semi, Sam turned off his Ducati's lights. Speeding in front of the semi, he jumped off the highway and, luckily onto a road that lead to Encom. Catlynn looked up looked up at Encom tower when they drove towards it. She turned her head back forward when Sam drove past the Economic security surveillance booth. When they got to the escape location on their prank, Operation: Free Flynn OS12, Sam parked his bike and got off it. Making sure not to his his cousin in the head with his leg. This allowed Catlynn to slide to the front of the bike's seat, grabbing the handle bars. Before Sam could take off, Catlynn grabbed his arm, causing him to look at her questioningly.

"Be careful Sammy. I dont want you to get caught again because of your carelessness." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine Kitty-Cat. _No worries_. Besides it was your fault that I got caught last time." She huffed.

"_Sure_, it was Sam. Sure it was." Catlynn chuckled, shaking her head. "Now go! I'm sure you don't have much time left."

"Right!" He nodded while running off to Encom Tower.

"TELL ALAN HI FOR ME!" She yelled at his retreating back with an amused smile when he swatted behind him at her. When she couldn't see Sam any longer, Catlynn analyzed her surroundings. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary or eye catching she began delving into her thoughts. Reflecting back, she remembered how overtime Sam changed. From a hopeful little boy who wanted to be exactly like his daddy to a rebellious troublemaking, thrill seeking young adult who didn't want anything to do with his father. What crushed Sam the most was Alan shutting down the arcade; it was the last thing the boy had to reconnect to his past before his father disappeared. Besides the little action figures and Tron posters. Catlynn frowned in remembering all those sleepless nights after her user's disappearance. Where she would hold Sam, whispering comforting words into his ear, until he fell asleep. Only for him to have nightmares of his father being beaten and killed by programs inside the grid. She believed that his nightmares weren't far off from the truth, but she never told him of her theory's. The program would have went back into the grid in search for Kevin Flynn if Sam hadn't of depended solely on her. He didnt even allow Alan as close to him as he did her. Even to this day Sam told her things, secrets, that he would never dare tell anyone else. Catlynn remembered Sam telling her once that she was different. That he couldn't place what was so different about her, but that she _just was_. Sam, fortunately for her, decided to give up on trying to figure out why.

A whoop of joy distracted her from her thoughts. Looking up, she couldn't help but smirk. Floating slowly down connected to a parachute was no other than Sam Flynn. Shaking her head, Catlynn pulled down the visor of her helmet and started the Ducati's engine. With a rev she gained the other young Flynn's attention and alerted him of her readiness to leave. His joy soon turned into panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed, grunting when the parachute got caught. Watching the cars below him, he timed when the next vehicle would come and pulled on the string that allowed him to disconnect with the parachute. Perfectly, he hit the taxi below him. This caused the driver to get angry and start to swerve in an attempt to shake off his uninvited guest. Catlynn would of come in his rescue… if she hadn't of been grabbed from behind. She was about to fight until she heard the usual mantra given to criminals by the police.

"You're under arrest!" Once she heard those words she immediately relaxed in the two young police officer's arms. It confused the two enforcers of the law, but didn't question it. While they took her to their vehicle Catlynn cursed Sam, inside her head, for putting the 89 symbol onto her helmet and cursed him for putting it onto the parachute he used to crash the public Encom meeting. It alerted the police to their, as Sam put it, 'symbol of troublemaking'. She forgave him though, Catlynn knew how much the year of 1989 meant to him. It was the year that his father disappeared. It was the year everything changed for him. She was glad in knowing that Sam still thought highly of his father, even if it hurt him to think of Kevin Flynn. Catlynn smiled while she was put into the vehicle with flashing lights.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I know that this chapter was way shorter than the first one, but I just kinda wanted to show the relationship between Kitty and Sam. But be happy! Cause next chapter they're going to the arcade! boom baby! Yep, stay tuned for Chapter 3: Arcade of Secrets. DUN DUN DUN! I seriously doubt that i need to make another disclaimer. so, again, please comment, tell me how you liked my story. If anything, like grammar for example, needs any changing. Heck, I wanna know if you want anything added to my story (except for other OCs, im sorry dont kill me). So, i want to know. Thank you for reading my story, **END OF LINE.**


End file.
